


The Gamble

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #260: Margin of Error.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> None. Poke me if you spot anything.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #260: Margin of Error.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None. Poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Gamble

~

Ron shook his head. “Seems like a gamble to me, mate.” 

Harry smiled. “I feel good about it.”

Hermione clasped Harry’s arm. “You’re sure? Yes, you’ve been friendlier than normal lately, but that doesn’t mean he’s interested in dating. The margin of error here is--” 

“I like my chances,” Harry said. How to explain what he felt every time Severus looked at him? The feeling that they were somehow linked on a deeper level? “Right, I’m off. Wish me luck.” 

Watching him go, Ron frowned. “If Snape hexes him--” 

“I say it’s time we trust Harry’s instincts,” Hermione said. “Punch?” 

~

The Ministry was winding down. Hermione hadn’t seen Harry in a while. “Where could he be?’ she fretted.

Ron huffed. “Snape probably hexed him and left him somewhere.” 

“I d--” Hermione froze, blinking. “Merlin!”

“What?” Ron looked around. 

“I see him.” Hermione smiled. “ _Them_ , actually.” 

Ron followed the direction of her gaze, gasping when he saw what she meant. In a corner were Harry and Snape, snogging, and as Ron watched, Snape raised his head, saying something. Harry, beamed. Moments later they slipped out a side door. 

“Harry’s gamble paid off.” 

“You’ll Obliviate me, right?” Ron muttered.

Hermione chuckled. “Unlikely.”

~


End file.
